Beaten
by NorthernMage
Summary: The being wasn't used to being beaten. After all, people like Edward Elric don't come along everyday. Oneshot, spoilers for the end of Brotherhood.


**Not long after I finished Brotherhood, I started to wonder what Truth's side of the story was like when Ed gave up his Portal.**

**So, here it is! Hope you enjoy! Also, their conversation is taken from the anime.**

**Truth: NorthernMage doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood.**

Truth always won.

_I am the world, I am the universe, I am God, I am Truth, I am all, I am one, and I am also you._

No matter what, nobody could defeat _that_. Simply impossible.

Trying to cheat only created a rebound, and whenever that happened, only Truth could come out victorious.

This was why Truth was eagerly awaiting his next visitor. It would be the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric.

After Alphonse's soul had finally returned to it's body, he had instantly known it was going to happen. Alphonse seemed very certain his brother would return for him.

The little, oh-so-small alchemist had already paid two tolls, his leg in that human transmutation to bring their mother back, and his arm to bring his brother back and seal him in armour.

So, when Ed turned up in the Gate, injured and defiant, Truth knew he was going to have a very interesting talk with him.

'I take it you're here to retrieve your brother? Just how do you plan on pulling an entire human out of here? What's your payment? Do you intend to offer your own body?' he asked. He saw and knew _everything except this_. The curiosity was devouring him: _what would Edward Elric sacrifice for his brother?_

Ed just grinned. 'Yeah, I've got your payment right here, so go ahead and take it!' Grinning now, he pointed to his Portal of Truth.

_...what?!_ His expression must have been entertaining, to say the least, because the human kept talking.

'This thing is my Portal of Truth, so I get to make the decision on how it's used. Is that right?'

'It's come to that?' Truth laughed, putting a hand to his head. Was he sick? Surely someone like Ed wouldn't sacrifice _that_ of all things!

If it weren't for his skill with alchemy, they never would have gotten back on their feet. Now he was offering his entire way of life just to get his brother back?

'And you're sure about this? You do realise that you'll never be able to perform alchemy again without your portal?' Truth asked, incredulous. Ed wouldn't have the ability to ever change his choice if he went through with this.

Ed's face turned serious, and his voice dropped from it's previous triumphant tone. 'I'm aware of that. This portal...I know it contains every secret alchemy has to offer. However, it's also led me astray.' He looked at the Portal. 'I saw the truth that lies within it, and I became convinced I could solve everything with alchemy. But I couldn't possibly have been more wrong.' Ed sighed. 'That was just arrogance.'

'You're willing to cast it aside, to lower yourself to a simple human?' Truth asked.

Ed looked as though he was far away. 'What do you mean lower myself? That's the only thing I've ever been.' A bittersweet smile appeared on his face. 'Just a simple human who couldn't even save a little girl, not even with alchemy.'

'You're sure you'll be alright without it? Think carefully now!' the being queried. Truth couldn't accurately remember if it had been done before! Nobody had offered their portal in such a long time!

Ed was silent for a few long moments, before breaking into a smile. 'Who even needs alchemy, when I've got them?'

_Them._ His friends and family.

Truth had to hand it to Ed: he was definitely unique.

'You've done it! That's the right answer!' Truth cried, smiling.

Ed grinned, and turned and ran to the Gate.

'Good job, you beat me! Go ahead, take him home!' As Ed slammed his hands onto his Portal, it and Truth began to dissolve into nothing, the alchemy decomposing them.

'The back door's right over there!' Truth called, pointing behind himself. 'Goodbye, Edward Elric!'

While Truth was intensely competitive, and had never lost...the white being had to admit that Edward had beaten him.

_If one wishes to obtain something, something of equal value must be given. This is the law of equivalent exchange, the basis of all alchemy._

To give up your Portal for your brother was more than equivalent.


End file.
